This invention relates to sleds suitable for dual purposes and more particularly relates to a sled which is convertible to a loading ramp.
Transportation devices on snow and ice frequently are not equipped to travel on dry land therefore must be transported to the ice or snow. Because of this necessity of transportation, it is also necessary to provide some means of loading and unloading the device from the transport. Since devices for travel on snow and ice, such as snowmobiles, are usually not very large, they can be transported in small trucks or stationwagons which are not equipped with any type of loading or unloading mechanism. Since is is often the case that a sled for towing by a snowmobile is carried, extra heavy equipment in the form of loading and unloading ramps must be carried also in order to transport and unload the snowmobile from a stationwagon or small truck. This creates a number of obvious disadvantages.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a device which is useful as a sled for towing by a snowmobile but is also convertible to a ramp for loading and unloading the snowmobile. The device can be quickly converted from a ramp to a sled when the destination is reached and converted back to a ramp when reloading the snowmobile onto the transporter.